


"ARRgGhHHrrghhhRRRhhh"--Chewbacca (My adopted kids are nerds)

by UncreativeKitten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: All the God Dang Emotions, Also Depressed!Kylo, Angst, Chewy is a cinnamon roll uncle, Depressed!Rey, Dubcon Cuddling, Eventual Smut, F/M, Healing, Hugs, Humor, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Redemption, Masturbation, Medium Burn, More Hugs, Mutual Pining, Okay Slow(ish) burn, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncreativeKitten/pseuds/UncreativeKitten
Summary: Back on Ahch-To Rey is incredibly sleep deprived and very depressed after separating from the Resistance. It was a necessary sacrifice to keep so that Kylo couldn't use the force bond to find them and because Rey had become too important of a symbol to risk. But it didn't stop his from whispering in her ear. It didn't stop him from correcting her stance when she practiced, or form nagging her to sleep when he was the cause, or from telling her to eat, or from trying to keep her warm while she slept. Things only got worse when the force linked them while Kylo was showering.





	"ARRgGhHHrrghhhRRRhhh"--Chewbacca (My adopted kids are nerds)

“Rey.”

Rey bolted upright in her bed and grabbed her staff. Her eyes scanned the room for him but there was no one. A dream. An echo. Nothing more. 

The force connection wasn't severed even though Snoke was dead. It was different now, not as direct. When it happened they weren’t face to face as before but moved freely about one another. For some reason it wouldn’t die and though it had been a week since she last saw him, Rey felt him there. It was mainly at night when she was most tired. A few times she had felt him reach out but she blocked him every times, only at night was she vulnerable. 

She scanned the megar room that had belonged to Master Luke. Rey had returned to the planet on Leia’s orders. Leia had instructed her to train, to become a Jedi, and to bury her brother. She longed to be with her friends but Leia had forbidden it.

“The resistance is not a strong enough symbol anymore,” Leia had said. That much was evident by nobody answering their distress symbol. “We are expendable but you are too important to risk. We will build ourselves and when the time comes we will need our Jedi. Return to ., be safe until we need you, and bury my brother.”

She had returned, reluctantly. Now she was alone. 

“You are not alone.”

Rey leapt to her feet and swung her staff at the air. There was nothing. There was never anything. Dawn was long from approaching but she left the hut anyways, training would clear her mind. 

She went to the highest point of the island and picked up her practice stick. Her own staff wasn't adequate for lightsaber practice and she didn't have her lightsaber so a long stick was her best substitute. She practiced till the sun rose, then well after that, and then well after that.

“Rey.” It was whispered in her ear. 

“No.”

Rey wiped the sweat from her brow. Her robes were drenched and her arms were too sore to lift her practice sword. 

“Rey.” His presence was around her but she couldn’t see him. “Rey.”

“What?” 

Silence. Then. 

“Your stance is too wide.”

“Go away.” Rey resumed her practice, her stance a little tighter, and tried to ignore him. 

“Keep your feet grounded.” 

“They are,” she snapped. Rey took another practice swing, then felt a foot kicking out her legs from under her, and fell in her backside. 

“Okay.” 

“Being invisible doesn't count.” 

“You are choosing to block me, don't complain. I can't see you either, only your presence.” 

Rey closed her eyes and breathed, like Master Luke had told her, and she could feel Ben--no Kylo’s--presence. It was like seeing someone's shadow, just a silhouette of a person. He was holding a saber, not a lightsaber, but a practice sword like hers only real. 

“Block,” he ordered. She raised her stick just in time to block his attack. 

“I don't need your teaching,” Rey growled. Her face was contorted with anger; Luke had been her Master, she had rejected Kylo already. 

“Do you want to learn how to fight or not?” She kicked him in the chest, shoving him two feet away with the pressure of not just her foot but the force as well. 

“I was good enough to defeat you...and your knights.”

“You defeated a few and you defended against me.” 

He stuck again and Rey blocked, swinging wildly and barely fending off the powerful blow. The blow knocked her back a couple of steps and sent painful shocks to her hands; she dropped her sword. At first glance, Kylo was all rage and power when he fought, a storm of anger and intensity. However, beneath it all he was calculating, aware of all his surroundings yet totally focused on his enemies. Totally focused on her. 

Even now she could feel his gaze probing her. She remembered their fight together, how even when he was fending off three knights, and even when he was being pinned down and choked, his eyes had found her. 

“Can you pick it up?” The sword was rolled towards her and she rubbed her hands. “You should rest,” he said. 

“You shouldn't worry about me,” she said. She picked up her sword. “You should worry about yourself.” She rose to strike but he was gone again. Instead, Rey stood there with her chest heaving and pain in her hands. 

Rey returned late in the night to sleep. If you could call it that. In reality she merely laid down with her eyes closed on the cusp of sleep; she feared falling asleep. She hadn't gotten a good night of sleep in over a week and it was taking its toll, every day she felt mentally weaker and he was reaching her more. 

It was cold and she shivered with her solitary blanket. Rey’s heavy eyes closed shut and she flirted with sleep, just barely conscious. 

Across the galaxy, Kylo was lying in a bed twice to large under black sheets. He couldn’t sleep. Wide awake, he rolled over in his side and suddenly she was beside him. Icy and shivering, her body was damp from rain and smelled like sweat and the ocean. 

Kylo was unsure of what to do. He laid frozen beside her, painstakingly maintaining the few centimeters between them. He wanted to reach out to her, to touch her, but not like this. Then he saw her body constrict and hug itself for warmth, and felt her discomfort and pain. 

Slowly, he came closer to her. With a hesitant hand he reached out and hovered above her shoulder. Should he? Did he deserve to touch her? No. But he did, his hand settled softly on her shoulder. 

Rey did not register it. 

A warmth spread across her back. A hand wrapped around her waist, drawing her in close against a hard mass of flesh. Her curled body was fitted perfectly into his. His cheek brushed against her ear, a reassuring pressure on her face, and one of his legs wrapped around her shivering knees. 

On Jakku, heat was an abhorrent constant, inescapable and punishing. Here, the rain penetrated her body and left her bones cold. She had never know that heat could be a comfort, nevermind the warmth of another person. Now, Rey was encased in a new warmth that racked her frozen body with melting pleasure. Her shivering ceased and she released a small sigh of satisfaction. The hand from her waist left to wipe the hair from her face and her eyes snapped open. 

Rey elbowed the man in her bed in the chest and ran out of bed. 

 

“I'm sorry...You were cold, I wasn't...” Kylo stumbled. 

Rey went straight for her staff, not even looking at him, and spun around to strike him but he was gone. Once again there was nobody. She sunk to her knees, cold and exhausted. The warmth of him was quickly leaving and she fought the temptation to break down and cry. 

Han was gone. Luke was gone. The resistance was lost somewhere in the galaxy. She needed sleep. But she also needed to train. 

She got up. Then fell down into darkness. 

When she woke up Chewy was above her clumsily dabbing her sweaty face with a rag. 

“Chewy?” she asked in a delirium. 

“ARRRHHGGHH!” he roared. 

“A fever? No, I'm fine.” She tried to get up but Chewy knocked her down with force strong enough to knock the wind out of her lungs. “Chewy!” 

“ARRGHH!” He tossed the rag on her face and drew the blanket to her neck. 

“Fine!” she surrendered. “But just until my fever goes down.” Chewy gave a nod of agreement and got up. “Chewy?” Rey said, the rag still on her head. Chewy stopped and turned to her. “Thank you.” 

“Argh!” Chewy said, brushing her thanks off. He patted her stomach and left her to rest. 

Rey left the rag on her face and closed her eyes. She did feel sick, she admitted. Her head was dizzy and hot, and her body felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. A hand softly touched her shoulder but she didn't notice how a silence had descended over the room. 

“Chewy I'm fine, I'm resting, see?! Rag over my face and everything.” 

The hand left and it wasn't until later that she realized the sound flooded back into the room.


End file.
